


Rottmnt Mating Season

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A Rottmnt mating season rp
Relationships: RaphxKayla
Kudos: 1





	Rottmnt Mating Season

Kayla just entered the lair having no idea that all four mutant turtle brothers were in heat. In other words mating season. She sat down on the couch and called out Raph's name.

Donnie was in his room trying to get some work done he was having a hard difficult time with it because he was in sexual urges mode at that moment he needed satisfaction and release very badly.  
Wed at 2:29 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn   
Yesterday at 4:40 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hello?   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
So you don’t respond and we’re supposed to rp?   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry sorry, my exams are over though so I'm going to reply now!  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok yay!   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Raph, similar to Donnie, was in his room and trying to distract himself from his heat. In which he was somewhat succeeding until Kayla had called.

Destiny had just entered the lair as well, humming as she noticed the turtles didn't seem to be there at all.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Kayla sighed getting upset and wondering why Raph has been ignoring her. She got up and was starting to walk out of the lair.

Donnie saw on the security cameras Destiny and he gulped. He decided to go out of his room and to 'greet' her and say hello.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
At this point Raph couldn't take it anymore and ran out of his room in search for Kayla, calling out her name just like she did his.

Destiny noticed Donnie heading towards her and smiled, "Oh hey Donnie, how are you?" She greeted, oblivious to his heat.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Kayla turned around her eyes balling and red from crying as she gazed deeply into his masked eyes and her cheeks blushed beet red.

Donnie grabbed her after smirking and staring at her up and down for a bit and carried her to his room as he laid her down on his bed.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Raph internally winced at her tears before gently picking her up and bringing her to his room, muttering something like an apology.

Destiny was surprised at his sudden actions though didn't really say anything against it, she just watched him.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Do you not like me anymore Raph? Did I do something to make you mad? I wanted to tell you I am in love with you big guy!" Kayla cried out.

Donnie pounced on top of her and he pressed his lips against hers very passionately hard and roughly while he groped her boobs.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"What? No it's not that I— W-wait what?" He stopped and looked at her once they were in his room, he then let out a sigh of slight relief.

Destiny's eyes widened at that, hands instinctively pushing him away. "H-hey, what do you think you're doing?" She stuttered, face slightly red.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Raph please make me yours. I wanna be yours and only yours. Take my virginity away," Kayla said as she leaned up to kiss him on his lip soundly.

"I am in my heat right now sweetheart if you may ask and I have chosen you to be my mate. I am over the moon in love with you my darling!" Donnie chirred to her nuzzling her neck.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Raph nodded and kissed her back, laying her on his bed as he did so and adding more passion into the kiss.

Destiny rose an eyebrow but lightly chuckled at his actions, "Is that so? Then do what you will, dearest."  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Mmmm!” Kayla said moaning against his lips as she kissed him back with even more passion and force as she slipped her tongue into his mouth French kissing her as she rubbed his groin.

Donnie smirked and he started to nip and nibble all over her neck squeezing and fondling her breasts as he growled and groaned lightly breaking her skin to cause bruises and hickeys as well.  
Today at 10:29 am  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Mnghh" Raph let out a quiet moan at her actions, pulling away for a bit.  
"Keep this up and I doubt I'll be gentle~" he huskily spoke into her ear.

Destiny softly sighed in pleasure as her hands trailed along his torso, slowly tracing her fingers down to his hips.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Whoever said I wanted you to be gentle sexy," Kayla purred back to him telling him to do whatever he wanted to her but roughly.

Donnie growled and groaned as he made hickeys all over and across her neck and her shoulders then fingered her opening a little bit after undressing her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Raph let out a growl of sorts and started to kiss and bite on her neck. "You asked for it" he muttered.

Destiny let out a quiet moan in pleasure, though her hands didn't stop and started toying with his member.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Kayla moaned and mewled softly as she felt hom being rough with her but she freakin loved it. She loved everything about it.

Donnie now suckled on her nipples one right after the other suckling until her perky buds hardened between his teeth as he growled too.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
His hands snaked along her torso: one moving to finger her, the other playing with her breast.

Destiny let him do his thing as she focused on pumping his now-hard member.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Kayla screamed out his name as she took all of her clothes off now completely naked underneath him.

Donnie then fingered her slipping two fingers in and out of her as he finger ducked her thrusting them harder deeper and faster into her grunting.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Raph continued to bite and nip at her neck, before moving his head down and giving attention to her other breast.

Destiny moaned, a little more louder this time as she gripped and pumped him harder and faster as well.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Kayla arched her back bringing his masked head closer to her chest as she rubbed it and held it close to her shuddering in delight.

Donnie then stroked and rubbed along her inner lining as he even scissored inside her and he growled getting aroused.

Kayla arched her back bringing his masked head closer to her chest as she rubbed it and held it close to her shuddering in delight.

Donnie then stroked and rubbed along her inner lining as he even scissored inside her and he growled getting aroused.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
His hips jerked as he thrusted into her hand every now and then. Raph sucked then bit on her breast, drawing a little bit of blood.

Destiny moved his head close to hers with one hand, then leaned in and kissed him as she still pumped him.  
Yesterday at 10:47 am  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Ahh Raph! Please!" Kayla moaned out softly as she arched her back and she eventually orgasmed on his fingers inside her.

Donnie eventually could not take anymore and so he orgasmed and climaxed shooting his load all over her as he panted.

Destiny, just like Donnie, came from the pleasure and lightly panted afterwards. Her eyes were hazy as she watched him.  
Yesterday at 10:06 am  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Um can you redo Raphs part? You made a mistake. He was not fucking her yet. He was finger fucking her   
Yesterday at 6:21 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
?   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ah sorry, my bad.

Raph smirked at her as she somewhat came undone under him. He pulled his fingers out and licked on them seductively, eyes never leaving hers.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Kayla mewled and whimpered softly as she was on cloud nine and she begged him to fuck her and suck on her boobs.

Donnie now decided to finally enter her after he lapped up and swallowed all of her cum and juices as he thrusted rougher into her.

Kayla mewled and whimpered softly as she was on cloud nine and she begged him to fuck her and suck on her boobs.

Donnie now decided to finally enter her after he lapped up and swallowed all of her cum and juices as he thrusted rougher into her.  
Thu at 8:29 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Oh sorry, apparently my reply didn't send oscgakhs

Raph complied, moving his head back to her breast and sucking on it. He rubbed the tip of his member on her entrance as he did.

Destiny moaned once again, wrapping her legs around his torso as he thrusted into her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Its ok   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Kayla moaned and mewled out softly as she arched her back as she begged him to fuck her already.

Donnie growled as he thrusted harder faster and deeper into her as he groped her hips.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Raph smirked at her reaction but didn't push himself in yet, wanting to hear her beg some more.

Destiny arched her back in pleasure, eyes completely hazy as her hands gripped the sheets.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Instead of teasing her can Raph plz just enter her already?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Oh ok

Raph rubbed her just a bit more before pushing himself in her, being a little careful considering his size.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry and thanks

Kayla arched her back crying out and whining in lust as she scratched his shoulders.

Donnie grinded his hips into hers to cause slapping created musical friction as he kissed her lips.

Raph growled in pleasure and began to thrust slowly, eventually increasing in speed as time goes by.

Destiny moaned out his name, pushing herself against him and grinding in time with his.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Kayla whimpered and squeaked loudly for him as she arched her back scratching his shoulders as well.

Donnie pounded away roughly an vigorously into her g spot as he gripped onto her hips even bruising them.

Raph began to actually pound into her, hard and rough just as he warned her he'd be.

Destiny practically cried out his name this time, her grip enough to almost tear the sheets.  
Today at 10:06 am  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Ahh yes Raph! Fuck me into oblivion! I am yours! I belong only to you sexy!" Kayla cried out wrapping her legs around him.

Donnie pounded and humped into her faster harder and deeper than ever before hitting her core with full force.

Raph only nodded, letting out a few grunts and growls here and there as he fucked her senseless.

Destiny moaned out loud, legs quivering as her entire body shook with pleasure.  
Today at 12:24 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Kayla groaned and grunted out in pleasure as she curled her toes and dug her heels into his bed.

Donnie reached his end climaxing and orgasming into her womb and he growled emptying himself into her.  
Today at 7:57 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Raph moved his head up a bit, positioned by her neck as he began to suck while still pounding into her.

Destiny cried out his name once again, and lightly shook as she came as well.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Kayla moaned and mewled out in pleasure as she orgasmed and climaxed whimpering too.

Donnie pulled out of her panting as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest.


End file.
